


Sensing the Hunter

by dreaminghour



Series: Shuffle Fics [4]
Category: Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 01:57:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19897999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreaminghour/pseuds/dreaminghour
Summary: The journey from beast to man is a long one.





	Sensing the Hunter

**Author's Note:**

> You don't have to listen to the song before, during or after reading the vignette.
> 
> * * *
> 
> [The Anchor by Andrew Huang](https://andrewhuang.bandcamp.com/track/the-anchor)

Day by day the steps forward didn’t exactly grow more labored, but there was something in the sun that beat down on him. The heat affirmed in him what he was doing, like a blacksmith assuring the axe, the horseshoe, or the sword. Was it the words of the bishop? Did they haunt him? Or the memory of the boy? Did they hunt him?

Jean’s mind stumbled away from these thoughts like an animal smells the traces of the forester and eschews his trap.

He kept on, until he came to the next town. But his loosed thoughts continued roaming.


End file.
